Lola Pikake
Lola Pikake is a rookie defensive end for the Las Vegas Bandits. Biography Lola had a very troubled upbringing. They were born as a male named Kekoa but it didn't take long for them to feel different from everyone else. It began with a slightly above average interest in her mother's clothing and once they began high school, even began to wear skirts and flats to school as they felt more feminine than their outward appearance would lead one to believe. Of course, this lead to plenty of teasing by classmates but they would not let it stop them from expressing themselves as they wished.Once they graduated from high school, Kekoa decided to go all in on his feelings and decided to go through with the sexual reassignment surgery before heading off to college. The newly transformed Lola had a new feeling of confidence as they truly felt "right". She certainly still got plenty of awkward stares as she strutted across the campus to her classes but she didn't mind them as much as she did during her time in high school. However, even though everything else about her and her life screamed "Fashion queen", she still enjoyed watching contact sports and was usually up for a pick up game of football if she had a chance to participate. Lola did not feel quite the same watching the games now that she had a slight taste of the real deal so she built up her confidence once more and decided to try out for the football team. The players and even the head coach gave her plenty of looks as she walked on dressed like she would be better fit as a cheerleader but she convinced them to give her a chance. Immediately it showed that she was serious and ready to play as she challenged one of the OL to a 1 on 1 and pancaked him hard for all to witness. The coach was still wary about where she could be on the team but she insisted on playing on defense so she can rough up some furs every play and maybe even get to run through the QB in route to helping the team win and at that point, the coach knew he wasn't about to second guess her drive and ferocity. Evaluation 4 stars. Above-average edge rusher. Physical beast. Life story being a double-edged sword? Very touching story. If Lola can overcome those odds, I wouldn’t want to be a tackle standing in her way. Nevertheless, he’s got the drive and the edge, and if that translates to talent, then she’s going to be a game-wrecker. Given their history and reputation for inclusion of cis-female players, let alone a transgendered one, I can see Lola going to Grand Rapids... where the Dragons coincidentally have a defensive-minded coach that can help her realize her full potential. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: 0-0 Playoff Record: 0-0 Regular Season: 0-0 Category:2018 rookies Category:Defensive Ends Category:Avians Category:Las Vegas